Soulmates
by peanuts11
Summary: Alex struggles to connect the dots of her life and piece together what happened to her prior to the accident that claimed three years of her life and throughout it all, she wonders why she's drawn to a certain curly haired musician. NALEX.
1. R ain on your parade

Chapter 1

Alex awoke with a pained expression inflicted on her drained and exhausted face.

Memories from that night had come flashing back in the form of the recurring dreams she'd been having. In this dream she was reaching to grab the phone; the shrill call assaulting and unrelenting on her senses but just as she had it in her grasp it disappeared. She tried not to dwell on what that phone call meant and represented but it was hard not to think about an accident that claimed 3 years of her life Even with therapy she didn't really understand it but she tried not to let it bother her but of course it did. People continually told her to forget about the near tragedy and move on but nights like these reminded her that she'd had a whole other life she would never know about. She knew she was involved in an accident when she was 19 but she couldn't recall it. She was in a coma for 2 and a half years and she had spent the last 6 months getting back on her feet and creating a name for herself in the world namely in the form of wedding planning but after the accident fiasco the last memory she had was on her 17th birthday. This was the 11th April.

Everything after that was a vague and hazy blur.

Now Alexandra Margarita Russo, aged 22 was a known wedding planner. She was sitting in a café, waiting for her brother when she noticed a distressed woman, in at the front of the queue but in the middle of a breakdown. Noticing the woman was sat next to her she approached her and helped out a little, instructing her on petty errors but apparently that was enough. They said it was her simplistic nature and her child like attitude that made her so easy to work with and such a good businesswoman but she thought it was the fact that she saw it as a fun task instead of a had-to-be-done job. She also felt like the job was more of hobby and she would sit with clients for hours discussing the perfect wedding and while the client would natter on she would make small notes both on paper and in her head about all the important details that would create their magical day. It was a job she'd probably never thought about but found she loved more than anything.

Alex wiped the bead of sweat from her forehead and rubbed her fingers; loving the feeling moisture between her fingertips. She stood up and pulled back the curtains, there was something heart-wrenchingly beautiful about being able to see and feel the sun's radiance that caused her to stop every morning. She gazed outside the window for a second; watching her naked neighbour prance around with his curtain and window wide open, dancing to 'Hot 'n' Cold' by Katy Perry and flapping his bits around; before feeling like a character from _Friends_ watching Ugly Naked Guy and easing herself away from the window and towards the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Drying her hair with the towel in her left hand and attempting to brush her hair with the comb currently occupying her right hand she reached out, in vain, to grasp the continuously ringing phone. "Hello!" She answered breezily, trying to multi task but failing dismally. "Alex? It's Mitchie. Remain silent if you are currently being held at ransom…" Hearing frustrated moans and no attempt to clarify it was Alex she carried on. "Yesterday's wedding, you know the one you've been planning for 2 and a half months, went off without a hitch and Melissa or now Mrs. Cooper called to thank you for the beautiful honey-moon you organized" Alex struggled to respond but Mitchie didn't seem to mind, "There's a muffin and a smoothie on the desk with your name on it so I'll see you soon" And with that she was gone before Alex could attempt to respond and thank her for her help and patience but most of all her breakfast.

After this it was pretty easy to finish the task she had started and she did it with ease; managing to tie her hair into a low ponytail and dressing appropriately for work. Donning a pair of indigo skinny jeans and a brushed tartan shirt from Topshop, her feet were decorated with simple black 'Luca Valentini' Ankle Boots and she was out of the door fumbling with her purse as she went.

* * *

Her mobile rang as she stepped onto the glitzy streets of New York, looking at the caller I.D she sighed.

"Hey mom" She dragged the short sentence out. It wasn't that she hated her mother in fact it was quite the opposite, she loved her but her mother Theresa Russo always worried about her. Ever since that accident 3 years ago her mother would call her 3 times a day to make sure she was ok. It broke her mom's heart when she moved out 4 months ago but Alex needed independence and freedom and she wasn't getting that at home with her parents and younger brother.

"Hi honey, what are you up to? How are you?" Alex clicked her tongue annoyed, before answering with the same sentence she always used. "I'm fine and I'm on my way to work." Embarking on a long and torturous, one sided conversation.

Crossing the road, she entered the average-looking building on the corner of the street. "Ok, good, why don't you come over for dinner one day? It must be so lonely on your own in that apartment and you never were much of a cook." Her mother reasoned. Alex smiled at the consideration in her voice. "I'll think about it and call you later ok? She bargained.

"Make sure you do, I miss you"

"Love you too bye,"

She cut off before she could be sucked into an hour of saying good-bye 50 different ways and times.

"Mitch, where's my muffin?" She joked. Mitchie pointed at the table and Alex curtsied as a sign of gratefulness and launched herself at the table taking a massive bite into the muffin and collapsing on the table; waving the white flag.

"C'mon it's the start of the day Lexi, that's not the attitude!" Mitchie enthusiastically prepped. In response all she got was a grunt gesturing she should quit while she was behind.

Mitchie snorted which caused Alex to laugh and the pair spent the morning exchanging stories about how their evenings went. Alex's started with her brother Justin's girlfriend droning on and on during dinner and ending with Alex crawling into bed at 2am after struggling to find a reason as to why she needed to go home.

Mitchie almost choked upon hearing that Alex had to fake an asthma attack.

Mitchie's started with drinks with her sister and ended with a random guy in her bed.

"You know what amuses me?" Alex mused. Mitchie stayed silent waiting for the response that would either reduce her to tears from being so funny or seriously make her think. "You work in a Wedding Planner's office but you're a total commitment phobe" Mitchie shrugged and chuckled slightly. "I'm 25 I don't need a relationship especially when all I'll want from it is sex, it would take too much anything. Alex agreed and again that familiar ring tone sounded signaling yet another call.

It was her boss.

"Hey Alex, I've only got a few minutes to spare but I just wanted to tell you to check your emails you've got that coming up, you know the one you planned 4 months ago"

Alex didn't even try to say anything because she knew Alison wouldn't give her the chance.

Alex logged onto her email account and checked the emails.

_Alex + Guest_

_You are invited to the union of Isabelle Atkins and Steven Scott._

_Attire is dressy and presents are not necessary as she organised the event)_

_See you there._

Alex smiled at the personal email and looked up at Mitchie who was, as usual, pretending to work.

"Mitch, how would you like to be my date to a wedding?" She beamed.

"As long as you know that I don't give it up on the first date," She quipped cheekily.

Alex almost exploded in laughter, "You totally do," she retorted to which Mitchie quietly agreed.

* * *

During her lunch break she headed to her brother Justin's. It was like her second home where she'd spend many evenings ranting and raving about their crazy parents and the lack of excitement in her life.

Clarissa answered the door and pulled Alex into a robotic hug, pulling away Alex gritted her teeth and smiled, "Oh Clarissa, you're here" She beamed.

"Where else would I be silly?" She purred and at that Alex grimaced and walked in removing her coat and putting it on the same peg she always used.

"Justin!" She called as she made her way to the kitchen, sticking her head in different doors as she went.

She poured herself a glass of water and turned around only to find Clarissa directly behind her.

"Oh Alex, can you plan Justin and I's wedding?" Alex spat the water that was in her mouth out at Clarissa slightly by accident but mostly on purpose. "Justin proposed?" She choked, ignoring Clarissa's screams and shrieks for someone to get her a towel.

Justin walked hearing all the commotion and instantly gave Alex a look of disdain noticing Clarissa's wet face and the empty glass in Alex's hand and making the connection.

After Clarissa cleaned herself up, she stormed out mumbling about not wanting to be a part of the family even if somebody paid her, which suited Alex fine but not so much Justin.

Alex was sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine with the engagement of Singer Nathaniel Gray and his beau Caitlyn Gellar featuring as the main article and pretending not to notice the hardened gaze of Justin who was still staring daggers at Alex.

He quickly noticed the contents of the magazine and looked at Alex's pursued lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked nonchalantly. Justin's random conversation topic permitted Alex to glance at him as if he were the crazy one. "I'm fine. Why?" She pushed wondering what the sudden interest was. Justin glanced at the magazine and looked at Alex's perplexed face. "No reason." He stated carefully. Alex arched her eyebrows wondering why he dropped the subject so suddenly. She studied the magazine for a moment when something more interesting caught her attention. It was on the corner of the last page of the 5 page spread about the newly engaged couple.

"Justin look" She exclaimed whilst thrusting the page into his face.

Justin's eyes also lit up as he read it.

_Congrats to the happy couple and I think we all know who should plan this wedding! Of course it's Alex Russo from the Live. Love. Life. Agency. Her impressive CV expands with famous names like Melissa Cooper (Famous Actress) and her Drop Dead Gorgeous Football playing hubby Jake Cooper. She also had a hand planning the wedding of the century, which takes place tonight! This girl is going places and she's getting there with Horse Drawn Carriages and ivory wedding dresses._

"Oooh Get you! Justin smiled, nudging Alex on her side. Alex smiled and instinctively checked her watch. "I would love to stay and chat but I've got to call Max and then make sure everything is running smoothly at…" He her off by pushing her out of the door then slamming it, he opened it seconds later to chuck her purse at her. She chuckled and waved at the closed door.

"Love you too, Justin," She mumbled making her way down the road towards the church that was a few blocks away.

Whipping out her Blackberry she smirked at the text she just received from Mitchie. _Hey Sexy Lexi, Yes I'm bored anyways dress code for this wedding? Xoxo xx_

Alex keyed in the response and pushed open the French church doors.

A flutter of people crowded around with problems and queries. She smiled gingerly to herself; it really was moments like this, moments like people needing her that made her job so much more worthwhile.

Alex was aware of the missing, key part to make her life perfect, a boyfriend. The last boyfriend she remembered was called Timmy Newton when she was 15 but she had never been in love with him.

She had never been in love.

It was ironic. How could she be a Planner of Weddings when she had never felt remotely what the couples that walked into her office were feeling?

It was a mystery.

Her mother was adamant she didn't start dating yet but here she was, in the Upper East Side, New York while her mother was in Wyckoff, New Jersey. Mummy dearest didn't have to know everything?

It wasn't like she was ugly. Far from it she had flowing dark brown hair with matching dark brown eyes that were mistaken for black a lot but that added to the mystery that was she. She was slim but not insanely skinny. Not many people could pull it off but it suited her. Her cheeks were cutely sized meaning quite chubby but not disgustedly so.

* * *

She was back at home flicking through the dress section of her walk in wardrobe when a Black Dolce & Gabbana dress stuck out like a sore thumb. _'Perfect' _she thought to herself. It had slight frills at the bottom and a thick gold belt attached to it with a zip as the main vice. She realized that tonight she would be complimented on the fact that she was paying homage to Dolce & Gabbana as she was wearing the gold-strapped high heels that matched.

She clasped her clutch and slipped out her phone and in her keys.

Speed dialing number 7 she smiled as she could hear Mitchie's irregular breathing. "Mitchie, where are you?" She queried.

"I'm in a taxi outside yours," She responded, pausing after every few words. Alex paced to her window and saw the empty street with the occasional car passing. "Liar" She accused.

"Okay, okay" Mitchie confessed "But I will be there in a min so come downstairs!" She instructed. Alex slipped the phone back into her clutch and locked the door making her way downstairs. Threw her head back, trying to keep her hair away from her perfectly dolled up face but annoyingly to no avail. It was at that moment she realised that though her hair was beautiful, tonight's choice of style was annoying, curls flowing down her usually straight hair.

She shivered after waiting for 5 whole minutes or three hundred and sixty seconds, and then she saw Mitchie waving from the end of the road and sticking her head out of the window with the driver scolding her from the front seat.

Alex tittered and stood up then climbed into the awaiting car where she and Mitchie embraced, complimenting each other on their choice of clothing.

Hopping out of the car moments later she breathed in the sign of success as she saw the beautiful lights and flashes of the paparazzi. Instead of facing up to this, she slipped into a slide door but stopped for a moment soaking in the atmosphere knowing there was no where else she wanted to be at that moment.


	2. E xtraordinary

Chapter 2

Nathaniel Oliver Grey had many things in his life, each a wonderful blessing.

He had had great eyesight his whole life.

He had perfect, straight, white teeth since forever due to excessive brushing, mouth wash use and flossing every morning and night, occasionally afternoon too.

He had a budding career as a musician and at age 23 had sold 1 million albums on his sophomore effort.

He had the perfect apartment in Brooklyn, New York. Something he had blown his first paycheck on and then spent years molding to the vision of his perfect home.

And he had the best thing to ever grace his world, his fiancée. Her name was Caitlyn Gellar or Caitlyn Grey as he had been itching to call her since he proposed to her. They met when he was 21 and she was a fan at a concert and the romance had been pretty much whirlwind.

He thought she was simply amazing with light brown wavy hair with random streaks of natural blonde in it, her beautiful hazel eyes shaped like almonds and her wonderfully shaped oval face. Her pale skin always seemed to glow or blush whenever he was near or his name was mentioned and her spattering of freckles endeared him to the point where he could kiss each and every one forever.

"Hmmm?" He responded distractedly.

"We have to go to Isabelle and Steve's wedding tonight it starts at 6, remember?" She asked draping her arms around his neck seductively.

"Oh, I'll come just as long as they don't force me to sing, like people always do, I can't stand that." He compromised. Free entertainment. He absolutely hated that, it made it seem like the only reason people invited him to places was to perform. She laughed and kissed him teasingly near the lips and walked away swinging her hips in an erotically enticing way. Nate groaned.

Nate's phone began to ring and he instantly answered it.

"Hello?" His gruff voice sounded annoyed at the interruption of dirty thoughts about his soon-to-be-wife.

"Hey, how's married life?" Shane's voice booming into his ear was enough to make anyone come back to earth. "I proposed like a week and a half ago, I'm not married yet." He clarified. Ignoring this response Shane wolf-whistled, "Wow, who would've thought I'd be the last to get married eh? Jason got sucker punched into it, and now you…" He paused to catch his breath, "What's the world coming to eh? I mean I should have a queue of ladies at my door, I'm the good looking one" He said it in a way that made it seem like a fact. "Maybe it's because you're such a commitment phobe?" Nate suggested. Shane pondered this over the phone, "Whatever, I say girls are good for one thing… wait two…" Nate hung up after that, refusing to listen to another lecture about the proper use of a woman's body. Their mother would kill him if he knew the context in which he classified a woman's use.

Shane did call back and Nate entertained the idea of ignoring it but after the 7th vibrating percussion, he decided against it and answered realising in the process that he needed an actual ring tone.

"You know, I should be really mad right about now but I really want to be Best Man so I have to keep you on side" Nate groaned realising all these little details would need to be discussed and it would be so hard for two people to do alone. He thought about a Wedding Planner and decided he would talk to Caitlyn about it. "Are you even listening to me?" Shane huffed and Nate came to the conclusion that Shane desperately needed a hobby, maybe knitting. It was said to release a lot of pent up sexual tension and energy, which Nate knew Shane had a lot of, "It doesn't matter I'll repeat,"

"I said," He paused for some sort of dramatic effect and Nate rolled his eyes at Shane's antics. "I always thought you would be marrying a certain raven-haired someone," Nate instantly clammed up. '_So did he' _Nate thought to himself_._ "Don't start Shane" Nate warned, shaking away the memories and resurfacing feelings from his being. "Don't start what?" Shane feigned innocence. "You were 17 and in love with her even though you had only knew her for like 2 years, then on her 19th birthday you announce that you've got a recording contract and tell her if she wants to come with you to New York she should meet you at the airport," He finished practically breathless.

Nate rolled his eyes at the retelling of the events that happened 3 years ago and had been going around his head ever since.

"Yeah and she didn't want to, did she?" He paused to stop himself getting riled up and having to explain to Caitlyn. Everything. "She." He lowered his voice and whispered, "She didn't even call." His voice was reduced to a barely audible whisper as he uttered that painful sentence. "The phone works both ways, you know?" Shane reminded. "You don't think I hadn't tried to call her? Everyday for like a year but it just kept ringing, in fact I bet if I did call it right now, it would just ring and ring and ring." Nate justified. He paused for a second. "I guess it wasn't meant to be." Nate whispered. Shane heard the heartbreak in his brother's voice and instantly felt guilty but there was one more thing he wanted to add before they let this conversation rest in peace like Nate had done with that relationship, "Why don't you…" But was interrupted by Nate's dead end tone "Stop Shane, I'm happy and I'm getting married and I'm happy" Shane knew after this to drop the subject even though he knew Nate was happy he still thought he needed closure before he got married.

Nate however, was convinced Alexandra Russo was an evil, cold-hearted bitch that chewed you up and spat you out like yesterday's newspaper but Caitlyn Grace Gellar was perfect and Caitlyn Grace Gellar was his.

* * *

Nate, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue long sleeved t-shirt, exited his apartment building only to be met with cameras and interviewers from numerous news stations.

"We head about you and Caitlyn."

"Yeah, is it true?"

"Who's planning your wedding?"

"Are you going to Isabelle and Steve's?"

"When is the wedding Nate?"

"Yeah, anything you want to admit like how you are actually cheating on her?"

Nate ignored the comments and carried on down the street.

Nate hated the paps but respected that they were trying to do there job which unfortunately included exposing him. Nate placed the aviator Ray-Bans over his eyes and continued down the street. He turned a corner and entered the small, cosy café across the road. Taking his usual seat, which was stupidly by the window, he removed his glasses and ordered his usual as well as two strong black coffees. Impatiently, he checked his watched and noticed he was 5 minutes early. He grimaced and sat back suddenly taking an interest in the conversation on the table next to him.

"Anthony" The girl dragged out. She was sniffling and gripping her partner's hand tightly. "I love you so, so much but I want to break up." She sniffed, letting a stray tear slide down her cheek.

"Ella" He began, gripping tightly with a second hand. "Why?" He asked, confused. Ella looked down and suddenly removed her hands from his. She wiped all remnants of the fact that she had been crying, at this stage Nate leaned in closer; feeling inspiration for a song coming on, he whipped out a notebook and pen; chewed the pen and carried on listening. "I just, can't do this… us" She gestured with her hands at them "anymore," She finished solemnly and got up heading for the door, which luckily for Nate was still in earshot. Anthony got up and ran towards her, in a vain attempt to stop her. Ella turned around instinctively and kissed him gingerly. Nate was perplexed. Ella uttered the last words Anthony would ever hear from her, words that Nate knew well. "If we are really, truly soulmates then we are destined to meet again but for now it's goodbye."

Nate looked down at this. _'Poor guy' _Nate thought to himself. Nate took a sip of his Hot Chocolate with cinnamon concoction and finally acknowledged Jason and Shane.

"Hey," Jason waved a hand in front of Nate's face and smiled slightly.

"Oh hi," Nate seemed distant.

Jason and Shane started at a conversation determined to get Nate involved but to no avail. The morning was spent with Nate's distance and occasional grunts and groans, Shane's wise cracks and sarcastic comments and Jason's gushy tales of the pros and cons of married life.

* * *

By 12:30, Nate had woken up, talked to Shane, grabbed a coffee, watched a break up and composed a new song, gone back home and changed and taken a silent trip in a limo. He was now sitting back stage 'The Today Show' waiting to be introduced.

"Today we have a guy who has had as many number ones as I've had hot dinners and believe me that's many, lets a welcome Nate Gray!"

A series of large applauses and wolf whistles filled his ears as he made his way towards the stage. He shook hands with the panel of women and sat down in the middle of them.

"Alright, so Nate, cards on the table are you and Caitlyn getting married?" Sophia the head host asked.

"Yes," He confirmed, turning a slight shade of red at his admission. The crowd went wild and so did the panel.

"Wow, so up front!" Stephanie commented.

"Well the world knew already," He admitted sheepishly and everyone chuckled. "Seriously, I called my mum that very night and she was like that's old news honey, I read it on E! Online and justjared" He impersonated.

"How did you do it?" Jennifer squealed. Nate shrugged. "C'mon did you do it over a table? Were you standing up? Were you on one knee? Hide it in her dessert? Fireworks in the sky? What?" Stephanie pushed.

"Caitlyn isn't into simplicity so it was quite spectacular but I'm keeping schtum, you gotta have some secrets" He smiled coyly. The crowd awed in disappointment.

"Any chat up lines you had to gain the interest of Caitlyn, when you first started dating?" Rebecca asked curiously. Nate laughed at this frequently asked question "Many actually but I think the one that properly caught her attention was um" He pondered for a moment then it came to him "I borrowed it from my brother actually but it was 'I've got my library card and I'm checking you out' needless to say, she fell at my feet. The crowd laughed and some wolf whistled and Nate knew he was in his element. This was kind of what he craved. The interviews, the paps, and the fans it was all still new to him but it would never get old.

"Okay, so you're new albums out and it is amazing" Rebecca complimented then looked at the producer and commented "But I'm not supposed to be biased." Nate smiled, "No worries it'll stay our little secret," He winked.

"Some of these songs are really…" She paused searching for the right word "beautiful but others, well there's one it's called "One Man Show" and it's quite raw but still amazing of course" Rebecca questioned. "Any history behind it? Because it caused speculation that you and Caitlyn had broken up," Stephanie finished. Nate laughed. "That was a very" He paused not wanting to give it all away, "Well, I thought I had enough lovey dovey, touchy feely type thing songs and quite a few fun, fast songs so I'd tried something different," He lied and it felt so easy and came so naturally.

"Next Topic" Everyone laughed at the vast change of subject.

"Err…Ok this part of the show is where we throw random words at you and you answer with the first thing that comes to your mind but to win you have to relate it back to the first word we gave you," They clarified. Nate nodded and sat up getting prepared for the game. He shook the nervous feeling he had and started paying attention.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" He confirmed, pumping his fist in excitement. Family, friends and pretty much anyone that knew Nate said that he was a very competitive person. It was like an adrenaline rush, winning a competition. His competitive streak first reared its head when he was about 3 years old; being the youngest, he always tried to be the best at everything so that he would be noticed more. Even silly, little, childish games like 'race you to the car' created the mentality of a 200m sprint for the gold medal.

"Ok, Womanizer"

"Britney," Nate responded instantly. A few of the audience members tittered at this.

"Marriage?"

"Jason. My brother" He clarified.

"Cat"

"Allergies," He blanched.

"Black"

"Gold" Everyone stared at Nate for a second thinking he was going to say White but Nate had the song 'Black and Gold' By Sam Sparro in his head all day even though he hated it with a burning passion.

"Summer"

"Rain"

"Winter"

"Cuddling"

"Love"

"Heart"

"First Loves"

"Al" He paused and just about stopped himself saying Alex. "Ways and Forever."

The panel shook their heads and smiled. "You paused, you lost!" Nate smiled, he was just grateful that he did stop.

"But that's all we've got time for, Thank you and goodnight,"

* * *

Nate really wasn't happy.

After a long day of working which consisted of a live interview then going to a recording studio to record the song he had written in the café, all he wanted was to curl up preferably with Caitlyn, but it was optional, and watch a decent movie hopefully ELF, which he was well aware of the fact that it had come out many years ago, someone explained the synopsis and he was eager to watch it but here he was tucking a silvery grey shirt into a pair of black trousers and struggling to tie a tie. Isabelle's wedding. _'Curse her and curse the idiot that planned it for today' _Nate kept thinking to himself. Of course he daren't say that to Caitlyn, she would murder her even though Caitlyn didn't really get along with Isabelle and the only reason she was going was because she wanted to make an effort with Nate's friends because they all thought she was a gold-digger. It wasn't that she constantly asked Nate for money because she refused to take it even when he offered but what really got Nate's friends was the fact that Caitlyn wasn't famous. She was just a girl that Nate noticed in a concert and met her officially backstage; he wasn't stalking her and she didn't stalk him, he hoped. She was a fan; his biggest fan but yet his biggest critic.

"Honey, we're leaving!" She announced impatiently and Nate guessed she had been saying that a few times. He tentatively followed her and opened the door of the cab, for her, they had called.

Nate slumped down in his seat and groaned, "How long is this shindig?"

Caitlyn copied his position and leaned her head on his shoulder in an affectionate manner, "The ceremony starts at 6:15 promptly then the reception is 8:00 onwards," She answered whilst smoothing down her dress in an attempt to make it crease free.

"Stop, you look beautiful tonight." He reassured her and wandered over to her hand and entwined them before kissing it. She smiled shyly and leaned in ready to kiss him when, "We're here sir!" The driver called looking at his rear view mirror. Nate grimaced and rolled his eyes while Caitlyn laughed at his expression and gingerly kissed his lips.

Exiting the car, Caitlyn and Nate posed for a few picture before making there way into the massive and exquisitely decorated church. "This is amazing" Caitlyn mumbled in awe whilst twirling around, "We really need to get in touch with their wedding planner," She commented. Nate nodded and turned around and surveyed the guests that were also admiring the work.

There was one girl that caught his eye though. She had soft curly, dark brown hair and bright but dark brown eyes. Her skin was a pale olive colour and she looked just like Nate's ex girlfriend. He separated from Caitlyn and slowly, without even realising, made his way towards her.

He was confused; it couldn't be, could it?

Impossible right?

She looked just like… "Alex?" He commented softly.

She spun around and smiled slightly "Hi," She breathed but before she could utter another word she was whisked away by one of the bridesmaids, "The bride's having a nervous breakdown and needs you!" She informed. Alex nodded and allowed her to drag her away but Alex turned around and watched Nate get smaller and smaller until she turned a corner and couldn't see him anymore.

And Nate? He stood there, shocked, and barely breathing.

It took a few minutes for his senses to come back but when they did the alarm bells sounded, 'OHMYGOD ALEX!'


	3. T eardrop

**I just heard the song Don't Forget by Demi Lovato and thought this was basically the perfect song for this fanfic. As if Demi is singing from Nate's POV. Anyways it's my birthday on the 3****rd**** and I really wanted to give you something. So here. Happy Birthday to me. From Me. Its like a month late but better late than never right?**

**The song Who Am I To Say by Hope is also a brilliant song for this chapter.**

Nate needed alcohol and he needed it now. He didn't really care what form it came in, either. Beer, Spirits, Wines heck Cider was an option.. He was ready to give anything a try including the blue liquid he currently possessed in his hands. He stared at it intently for a moment and swerved around to look at Caitlyn before taking a huge sip and letting the liquid burn his insides. He shuddered a bit at the sudden rush of warmth but took another swig deciding he liked it after all.

He took his unidentified drink and grabbed another well-known whiskey and made his way back to his table.

Everyone seemed to be in their own little social bubbles just drinking and talking about their fame. Others were getting legless, like Nate, but the one person he was looking for was nowhere to be found. His eyes were ferreting in every direction trying to catch another glimpse of her. When he gave up he looked back at the second bottle he was holding and felt a bit stupid because she still provoked an emotion from him.

He thought back to the mini reconciliation and grimaced. He loathed the way fate had pulled them apart so quickly and pushed them together at the most unfortunate of times.

He was still debating in his head whether we wanted to talk to her and if he did what mood would she be in.

He wouldn't mind if she was crying and on her knees begging for forgiveness. He would feel a weird sense of pleasure if she were. If she were in that state he could handle it. He would ignore her until it was impossible not to and then he would listen to her feeble and pathetic excuses and eventually forgive her. He knew he would have no reason not to because he had Caitlyn and he had closure. If it would make her feel any better he would insist she have a part in the wedding one way or another, just to show off that he was happy and had moved on and that she should do the same.

He could also deal with an angry Alex. If he were mad and she was angry he knew they would scream at each other until they were blue in the face and then that would be the official end to their 2 year relationship.

What he was well aware of was that if Alex floated back into his life acting her old, happy self; the old, happy self that he fell in love with, then he knew that deep down their relationship would never cease and he would never really be able to move on with Caitlyn without thoughts of Alex always swarming back into his head. Day after day.

Deciding that all that was way too much for one person; one very heavily tipsy person to contemplate at the moment, he hastily opened the second bottle of Hennessey's and downed half of it in mere seconds. He laughed pitifully at Caitlyn's warm expression as she made her way back to the table. She made eye contact with him for mere seconds before the smile dropped and she set her jaw. She stopped in the middle of the room and shook her head before turning back to the group of friends she'd made.

He took a clear bottle of classic Smirnoff and headed through the open balcony doors. He groaned in frustration and guilt and ran a hand through his hair. He took a much-needed gulp of air and vodka and sighed.

"Someone's got problems" A voice giggled behind him.

He rolled his eyes at the distraction from his quiet and turned around.

There stood a 5'6 woman with naturally shaded dark auburn hair. Nate acknowledged her with a nod and gestured her to come closer.

She stood next to him and admired the view of the New York skyline, then held her hand out. He looked from her hand to the bottle repeatedly and scoffed.

She rolled her eyes and snatched it away before his slow reflexes could defend it.

She took a big swig and used her hand to wipe her mouth. "Fuck, did I need that" She laughed and grunted as she gave it back.

"Mitchie" She introduced "Well actually Michelle but it'll be a cold day in July before I let anyone call me that" She threatened and Nate laughed. To him, all her airs and graces or lack of, reminded him of someone and if he weren't in such a state he probably would have remembered. He was starting to feel dizzy after all the alcohol had started to take effect and he leaned on Mitchie for support.

"You are fucking wasted, mate," She resolved. He looked up at Mitchie and laughed along with her for a bit. When the laughter subdued, he leaned on the railing for support.

"I saw you and your fiancée back in there" She announced and stared hard at him.

"My friend is in there comforting her, you prick" Nate shrugged a bit and bit his lip "She's crying?" He mumbled inquisitively.

She nodded.

"Spill" She ordered.

"There's too much shit and not enough time" He slurred and burped, simultaneously.

Her eyes softened for moment then glazed over with annoyance. "Let me guess" She looked into his eyes "Wedding shit? Second Thoughts?"

Nate didn't say anything and instead opted to take another swig of his drink. Feeling it was empty he placed it down by his side.

"Second thoughts, I guess. With a side of the past coming back to bite you on the ass" He concluded whilst swirling the liquid in the bottle. Her eyes dropped from his gaze and onto the ground below as if she were trying to decipher a hidden message. After moments of silence, she patted her hand on his shoulder and shook her head in pity. "You poor, messed up bastard" She stated simply. He tittered a bit until it turned into a full on laugh.

She turned to walk away and glanced at him one last time, chuckling to herself.

* * *

Caitlyn wiped the last stray tear from her eye. "And I don't even think he realises what's going on in my life. I'm planning a wedding, my business is crashing and burning and he wants this strong, independent person," She groaned in frustration at herself

Alex pulled her into a hug instantly.

"I'm such an idiot," She scolded.

"No, you're not" Alex chimed. "And if you really want help with wedding, I'm a wedding planner I'll schedule you an appointment for tomorrow?" She suggested.

Alex's caring and compassionate nature took over when she saw Caitlyn crying and ready to punch at the wall in the toilet.

"Really?" Caitlyn's beam made Alex smile too and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Why not, if it stops me going to my parents then i'm all for it" She giggled. Caitlyn pulled her into a hug and wiped the last remnants of her tears.

"I owe you, big time" Caitlyn squared. She started playing with the ring on her finger for a moment before asking, "Actually, I've got one more favour to ask of you"

* * *

"Just as long as he doesn't puke, I got this in my gift bag" Alex warned, sternly. Caitlyn nodded as she positioned herself in the passenger seat, leaving the backseat for Nate.

The ride was filled with chatter on Caitlyn's part, laughs on Alex's part and moaning and groaning on Nate's part. He was so weirded out by this. He had never remembered Alex being so vindictive. Why else would she become friends with Caitlyn? They were laughing and nattering on like best friends and it sickened Nate to the core. He was sobering up quickly and realising fate was playing a really cruel game.

The car came to an abrupt halt. "Oh" Caitlyn's voice filled the car. "I forgot about the gates, I'll open them for you and stuff" She got out and there was a thick whiff of silence before Nate broke it.

"Alex" He almost whispered, leaning forward into the space between the two front seats.

Alex shivered slightly as he said her name and her breath caught in her throat.

She shook her head a bit "Yeah" She whispered breathlessly, turning to face him but not realising how close he was already.

He closed his eyes and sighed; she was doing all the things that drove him wild, from the scent of her perfume to the look of bemused innocence on her face. "What, what are you doing?" He said softly. Her eyes creased in confusion then she leaned back, believing that was what he was talking about.

"I'm," She coughed "I'm sorry?" She pursed, running a hand through her hair.

His eyes glazed over in darkness. "For what?" He asked.

"Uh…everything?" She asked back.

Nate said nothing and instead opted to lean back. He bit his lip in concentration and then sighed and copied Alex's movement of running his hand through his hair.

Alex drove through the gates and parked, looking around for Caitlyn, who was locking the gates back up.

She switched off the engine and turned to face the window, which was being pelted with rain.

Nate proceeded to get out of the car when something stopped him from doing so. He turned back to Alex and looked at her.

The way the dark hair cascaded down her back and the way her full lips unintentionally formed a pout made Nate want to look at her for what he thought was the last time.

"Bye Alex" He whispered before getting out of the car and joining Caitlyn. He intertwined their hands and kissed her knuckles before she enveloped him in a hug.

Alex shook her head feeling confused and an overwhelming sense of loss. She clutched her heart as an aching pain filled it. It made her want to gasp and almost cry but she ignored it. He baffled her to the point where it turned into a game of rounders. He threw them and she just kept hitting them out of the park. She didn't even recall what he was talking about.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and set off on the drive home.

IN HER NEW CAR.

* * *

Upon arrival, Alex noticed something weird. She heard voices coming from her apartment and got her phone in her hand. She wasn't sure whether she would use is as a weapon or if she would call the police with it.

She opened the slightly ajar door and screamed a loud piercing scream.

"What the fuck, Mitchie?" She breathed, clutching her heart.

Mitchie shrugged and turned around to carry on directing the mover.

"No, idiot I said fold it behind the TV" She rolled her eyes and shook her head, nostrils flaring.

"What are you doing here?" Alex said as she hopped around trying to remove her shoes whilst standing up.

"It doesn't really matter, I just got kicked out, thought I'd crash" She waved her hand dismissively.

Alex narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth ready to rebut but she thought better of it and walked towards her bedroom. "I'm not a doormat, your paying me rent," She threatened.

She smiled a bit as Mitchie mumbled a few yeah whatever's and carried on ruining her house with all her junk.

Alex wanted to sleep but realised she would need to stay awake because A, sleep was currently impossible with the late night movers grunts and swears and B, Mitchie was moving all her things and she kept having to go back outside to tell her to leave it where it was.

So finally at 01:23 Alex drifted off into a much needed sleep. Mitchie had finished ages ago and was snoring in her new room, enjoying the perks of a king-size bed.

So Alex fell asleep and the dreams began.

They only came to her in short flashes but they always came.

_The tears blurred her vision as she accelerated the car faster._

_The rain smashed against the window._

_She screamed as they pulled, the glass going further and further._

_The lights and the sounds droned out as she closed her eyes and stopped fighting._

She gasped as she sat up and she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. It was 06:13 and the day was beginning. She ran to her mirror and lifted up her small black tank top to reveal a large white bandage that was wrapped tightly around her stomach. She touched it slightly and tugged for a brief second before angrily pulling it down and getting into the shower.

She stepped onto the street donning a Vintage Lace Bibb from Urban Outfitters and a pair of Indigo Denim Cycling Shorts. From Topshop, on her feet here pair of Marc by Marc Jacobs silver wedges.

The glisten of the morning sun beat down on her as she struggled to tie her hair into a messy bun and eat breakfast.

Mitchie was required to be at work an hour earlier than her to open the office and prep her for her day.

Stumbling to work, Alex rarely had time to acknowledge the views she got but the she bumped into someone, spilling her iced tea on said person.

She gasped and her hands went to her mouth as her head looked up at the stranger.

"I am so so so sorry" She apologized, trying in vain to wipe the tea from his shirt.

Locking eyes with him she paused, he was a bit taller than her standing at 6'1 with vivid green eyes and the best mop of golden, honey blonde sex hair she had ever seen. She tried to focus on his mouth when she realised he had started talking. His thick British accent made her want to melt and also made it hard to concentrate on the words he was forming. "You to dinner?" Was all she caught of that sentence but that was all she needed?

She opened her mouth to scream back a yes then as if on queue, her mother's number started flashing on her phone.

She looked at it and then back at the sex god in front of her and smiled coyly. "I'll see you soon" She beamed at him and turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm, softly.

"Is that a no then?" He asked baffled.

She smiled and giggled a bit.

"If we are meant to go on this date then we don't need numbers and phones"

And with that she walked away with a slight spring in her step, leaving him dumbfounded but hopeful.

She heard her phone ring again and this time she didn't hesitate to answer it.

"Mum" She answered enthusiastically.

"Honey, are you busy?" She queried. Alex looked down at her watch and all remnants of a smile were gone.

"Actually, yeah I am, call me in 2 hours bye." She slid the phone down and sighed knowing she would be talking for hours later on.

* * *

She pushed the revolving doors and smiled and held out the door for the couple leaving the offices.

"Morning sunshine, what's got into you?" Mitchie asked, handing her a decent cup of joe. She tapped her nose, knowingly, and took a sip.

"What's on the agenda today?" She questioned.

"Just one meeting, the Grey/Gellar couple, they'll be here in 5 minutes, I'll send them straight through." Mitchie responded.

Alex nodded and entered her very big, very immaculate office and sighed.

There was a swift knock on her door and she immediately sat up straight ready for today's festivities.

"Come in"

Caitlyn and Nate filled into the room and took respective seats opposite her. She smiled at the couple despite the random feeling of uneasiness that was passing through her.

"Hi" She began. "Let me officially introduce myself, I'm Alex Russo"

Nate sat down and immediately felt sick. When did Alex become a Wedding Planner? She always wanted to be a fashion designer or something in that field of work.

"Actually" Alex interrupted "I've never really thought about what I wanted to be, I just stumbled across this job and fell in love with it" She answered, narrowing her eyes slightly. Nate felt like an idiot for thinking aloud and just concentrated on keeping the rising bile down.

"So" Alex's voice started again "I, uh, don't want to think of it as a business arrangement but more we just spitball ideas and I jot things down and things start to take shape and at the end of every session we look back to the notes I've taken"

Nate kept looking down, not quite ready to meet Alex's eyes. He felt a bit sick and uneasy and really confused with a mixture of torn and all he really wanted were answers. "Uh ladies, do you mind if I skip this session I'm not feeling very well?" He asked.

Alex shrugged and smiled sympathetically and Caitlyn sighed. "Sure" Was all she said but Nate could tell she was withholding a lot.

Without another word he left.

"Is he going to be ok because he looked like he was going to be" Her last words were drowned out by the retching. "Sick" She finished.

Alex felt a tug of sympathy for him as he abruptly left the meeting. Part of her wanted to follow him, to comfort him and see if he was all right but another part, the stronger, more dominant part told her to stay where she was.

And if Alex wasn't busy watching Nate's retreating figure with a longing look fixated n her face, she would have seen the hard, stone cold, glare Caitlyn was giving her.

**This was a rubbish chapter but in my defence I had numerous examinations and Christmas and New Year and my birthday. (I'm 16) Then more exams. I just figured out that I'm going to finish this story then go back to Saving Me! Sorry but I obviously can't multi task.**


	4. R un

**I want you to know 2 things. 1. I started this chapter on Saturday 24****th**** January 2009 at 02:55. So that when I finish it you'll know I started it as soon as I posted the last one. 2. A decent song for this chapter is Love Games by Lady Gaga. Actually it's not relating to this chapter at all but I really like that song and I'm trying to influence you through fake subliminal messaging. Jokes. Listen to what you want my people.**

Chapter 4

"Let me get this straight, you think she's messing with you?" Jason asked as he sipped his black coffee.

Nate shrugged and nodded slightly, perplexed and he struggled to form his next sentence, trying to phrase the words in a way that didn't make him look stupid or sound paranoid. He thought for a moment and then clicked his fingers "You know, she's my wedding planner now!"

Jason looked dumbstruck. "What do you mean she's your wedding planner?" He fretted, fanning a hand on his head.

Nate closed his eyes, he wanted help not someone confirming what already knew, that he was a complete and utter idiot. He knew he needed to talk to someone but at the moment he couldn't tell which friends were genuine and which were looking for a story to sell to the press, his parents would kill Alex and himself for allowing them to get into this predicament and possibly hurting Caitlyn, Shane loved Alex like a little sister and held her on the highest of pedestals and it didn't matter what she did or who she did it to and then there was Jason, who was the neutral, beneficial yet impartial factor in all of this.

"Nate, that's not good, that's ridiculous. You don't let your ex-girlfriend plan your wedding" Jason stressed.

Nate nodded.

"I know that and that's what I mean about messing with me, Caitlyn and her have become the best of friends now, I can't tell her now" Nate professed.

Jason shook his head, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I don't understand why you didn't tell her in the first place, if you were over her then-" He ranted but he was cut short.

"I am over her, fuck sake, I just didn't want to drag it all back up" He justified. Looking directly into Jason's eyes, he sighed, "I know I fucked up, what do I do?" He asked.

Jason tapped his fingers on his chin for brief incisive second and grinned slightly, looking like the cat that got the cream "You and her need to meet up and go somewhere private to talk it all out"

Nate scoffed. "Yeah" Then he stopped for a second and smiled "Oh my goodness yeah!" He exclaimed and with that he ran out of the coffee shop and ran like crazy to her office, hoping with his entire being that Caitlyn had gone and Alex wasn't.

Jason arched his eyebrows and sighed at his pitifully, naive brother. "Come on Alex, fight for him, I'm rooting for you, we all are" He murmured aloud before taking another sip of his coffee and bite out of his banana, nut, raisin and cinnamon muffin.

* * *

Alex had just finished the practically 2-hour phone call from her mother, lecturing her about ignoring family and remembering what's important when she stepped out of the office and onto the street only to be winded and knocked down by someone.

She yelped and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the hard, concrete pavement but it never came. She opened her eyes reluctantly and was surprised.

"Are you ok? I am so sorry?" He began but she wasn't complaining, in fact she felt content where she was, in his arms.

After a few seconds of silence, she coughed noticing he was the one that was being reluctant; to let go.

When they separated, they stood there, in a comfortable silence before Alex burst into fits of giggles. "Wow Nate, you really knock me off my feet" She joked; badly. Nate started to chuckle too and then it turned into fully blown hysterics.

Tears were streaming down Alex's face and she thanked her lucky stars she didn't wear make up today.

As the laughter subdued she sighed "You make me laugh" She smiled, her dimples forming and that made Nate smile too.

"You wanna grab lunch?" Nate offered.

Alex fought an internal battle and for once the softer side of her found her saying yes and they found themselves both fighting a luckily winning battle. Alex occupied her hands by opting to take the necklace out from under her top and started fiddling with it while Nate stuffed his hands into his pockets. He noticed the necklace she was wearing and grinned like a Cheshire cat. It was a 13 carat gold key with her initials carved into the back._ A.M.G _This is when they vowed to marry each other. He loved how she still wore it and he remembered how she promised she would never take it off. The key was supposed to the key to his heart and he remembered, all those years ago saying that while she wore it, she would always have his heart.

"Why are you grinning like the cat that got the cream?" Alex brought him out of his trance with her angelic voice.

He pushed open the door of the Chinese restaurant and held it open for her.

"Because I'm no cat but I definitely got the cream," He answered whilst taking a seat opposite from her.

She raised her eyebrow questioningly but nodded.

As the hustle and bustle of the restaurant got louder at lunchtime Alex noticed that they were turning quite a few heads and found it a bit unnerving.

Alex looked down at the menu for a few moments then looked up and saw that Nate was ready to order. He raised his eyebrow as she squirmed. There were a few more moments of brief silence before she gave up on pride. "Nate" She sighed, a frown playing on her lips. "Yes?" His menu hid the smirk on his face and he suppressed a laugh knowing Alex hated appearing weak and was into women's independence.

"I don't know what to order, it all sounds so good" She confessed in a small voice. And that was all Nate needed to set him off. He burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

While Alex sat there arms crossed, eyes narrowed and lips pursed with a cute innocent look of irritation etched across her face.

After 2 minutes of non-stop laughing, Alex attempted to leave, hoping Nate would stop her. She turned to her right and grabbed her purse shielding her face and then she stood up and headed for the door. She sighed as she reached out to push the door.

Nate froze and scrabbled to his feet. He's reflexes were faster than his brains because he was already apologizing profusely while his brain was going through the motions of watching Alex exit his life again.

"And you'll stop laughing?"

He nodded.

"And you'll apologize again?"

"I'm sorry"

She twisted her face for a second.

"And you'll order something for me now?"

He nodded and realised, there in that moment that he was so whipped.

Nate watched amazed as Alex struggled.

Alex pouted as the noodles slipped through the sticks she was using. "It's fricking useless!" She threw down the chopsticks. "I'm using a fork just like god intended". And she got up to follow through on that threat.

"No, no, no when in Chinatown there is no such thing as a fork" Nate told her and he moved next to her and picked up her discarded sticks and replaced them in her hands.

She tried to concentrate on the task at hand but it was hard with the butterflies buzzing around her stomach and she scolded herself for acting like a schoolgirl.

Nate placed her hands on the sticks and placed his over them gently, moving her fingers to the correct positions.

She stared at him for a second then looked down again.

Together, they managed to lift up a pile of noodles and placed them in her mouth.

She smiled.

"I did it, all by myself, am I a genius or am I a genius" She joked, easing the tension between them.

Nate coughed and moved back to his seat, feeling foolish for allowing them to be so...together.

"They're cold now," She moaned, poking the noodles.

He shook his head "Maybe if you'd swallowed your pride sooner, you'd be tucking into warm noodles right about now" He teased as he picked his chopsticks up and picked up his last piece of duck. As he brought it to his lips, Alex gasped. "Oh my god, don't move Nate"

He froze in his seat, with his arm in mid air; scared.

She leaned forward in her chair and swerved his hand round, so she could eat the duck.

Then she leaned back in her chair, satisfied as she chewed it slowly.

Nate sat there aghast looking from his hand to her and back again.

"I must say Nate, lunch really has been something" Alex giggled as she got up and headed towards the door.

Nate sat there for a good 5 minutes staring after her. Dazzled. How she could be this flirtatious, sultry woman one minute and then the next minute this adorably, cute girl that he just wanted to shield from everything bad in the world. He basked in the memory of the wonder that was Alex Russo.

* * *

Mitchie giggled as she planted a chaste kiss on the evenings booty call.

"Call me, anytime ok?" He told her as she walked him to the door. She nodded eagerly but muttered a inaudible "Not likely"

"Because I've never met anyone like you and I feel a real deep connection," He confessed. "Almost like love" he whispered. Mitchie was unimpressed and all traces of a smile were gone. "Honey, it's not love" She reassured. "It's the repercussions of good sex," She guaranteed. He looked unsure for a second and she clarified "You're on a sex high" She said. He shook his head and insisted he was falling in love with her. Mitchie started to get agitated and annoyed and opted to push him out of the apartment.

"I'll see you around" She said as she opened the door, once he was out of the door she looked up feeling able to say a final goodbye. "Shane" She gasped, her brows furrowed.

Shane looked up and felt anger rise in him as he saw Mitchie clad in a tiny pair of shorts and a bra. He closed his eyes and composed himself before opening them and shaking his head. He tore his blue long sleeved cotton shirt off and chucked it at Mitchie whilst pushing her back into the apartment, ignoring her protests. Once she was inside and in his t-shirt, he slammed the door behind him.

"What the fuck?" They said simultaneously and stared hard at each other.

"What are you even doing here? You had no right to do that. You don't own me!" She yelled her face contorted in anger.

Shane knew he should have been arguing back but the way she dressed, mixed with her intoxicating scent and the way her lips were pursed made Shane want to kiss her. And he did, with all his being, he did. He smashed his lips onto hers and the lust and passion was evident in the way they fought for dominance.

Then all of a sudden, Mitchie pulled away and slapped him across the face. He flexed his jaw, grimacing at the pain. "I'm still mad at you!" She poked a finger into his chest before kissing him again. She then proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist and he carried her into a room he hoped was hers.

* * *

"I just don't understand, why you were with him" Shane sighed. Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Because I'm tired of your bull shit and I'm not going to sit here and wait for you forever" She finished, arms crossed; looking into the distance. He sat up slightly and turned her face with his hand. She locked eyes with him. "You're a great girl but I'm not looking for a commitment" Mitchie narrowed her eyes at him and looked down.

"Who said I was? I just don't want people making empty promises to me just so I'll sleep with them" She spat.

"I can see you're not happy with our" He paused. "Arrangements, for want of a better word" He finished. "And I-" She cut him off.

"Get out" She whispered. Then as she gained more courage she repeated "Get out!" She screamed and she pushed him with all her mite, out of bed. She chucked his boxers at him and muttered "talk to me like I'm one of your desperate cling-ons"

When she saw that he had his boxers on she proceeded to push him out of her bedroom door. "Mitchie, let's talk this out like the adults we are" He suggested.

She stopped and looked at him. "Don't condescend me you fucking gigolo" She ordered as she gathered up his clothes, which were in a heap on the floor, and hurled them at him and slammed her door. It was silent for a moment then Mitchie shouted something "You want space, now you've fucking got it!"

Then the door opened again and she chucked his shoes at him, one at a time, hoping to hit him.

He took a step towards her but this only added fuel to the fire and she slammed her defenseless door again, only this time she did it so hard the windows shook.

Shane hopped on one foot and spun around trying to get dressed quickly before Mitchie came out for round 2. Then he heard a quiet titter and spun in that direction.

He saw someone bending over looking for something in the fridge.

The she straightened up and turned around. Shane's eyes widened. "Oh my word, Alex" He whispered and tentively moved to touch her as if she was a mirage but she backed away looking slightly frightened.

"Do I know you?" She asked as she eased herself away from him.

He stared at her dumbfounded.

"Alex, don't you remember me, you know, Shane Grey?" He chimed.

Her eyes widened in realisation "Nate's brother" She connected the dots and then moved her closer to him. "It's really nice to meet you!" She pleasantly greeted, whilst holding out a hand.

He took it and shook it gingerly, before pulling her into a hug. She was shocked but felt really comfortable; she compared it to hugging Justin.

She pulled away and smiled. "Again, it's really nice to meet you" She commented.

Shane scratched his head. "Meet you? I've known you for ages, Alex?" He told her.

She shook her head "I assure you this is the first time" She said, sounding doubtful. Alex felt her gut wrench as he told her they knew each other but she stayed adamant.

"So how can you know Nate and not know me or Jason?" He pondered.

She looked down and blushed a bit at the sound of Nate's name. "Oh" She began, trying to sound neutral. She began to answer and mustered up the most genuine of smiles. "I'm planning his wedding!"

**Lucky you, 2 in one weekend! I'm going to finish this story even if it kills me and it probably will but think of this as a very, very, very late CHRISTMAS present chapter. Thanks for putting up with me. I really don't deserve you especially when you stick by me and I write crappy fillers like this. XOXO Kimmii**

**BTW, if you aren't able to decipher the hidden messages (Alex's soft side = her heart, Alex's stronger side = her head) in my writing then PM me and I'll help you out. No worries.**


	5. O ne Step At A Time

**Really sorry, I think I wrote about ten of these before deciding that anything was better than nothing. **

**Yes, I'm really slow like that.**

Shane paced Nate's apartment, in complete anxiety. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and exhaled slowly. "How did you not realize?" He asked, turning to face Nate. Nate looked down at his smoothie and pushed it away in disgust. "I don't know," He repeated as he had been for the past hour. He leaned his head down on the cool kitchen isle and closed his eyes. Shane exhaled a little louder than before and maneuvered himself around the black, leather sofa in the middle of the room; he walked over to the opposite side of the isle in the kitchen and stared Nate down. "How did you not realize?" He interrogated. Nate's nose flared in anger, an unrecognizable emotion flashed through his eyes and he closed his eyes briefly. "I honestly don't know," He offered and Shane slammed his hands down on the isle. "Bullshit." He hollered.

Nate stared at him in disbelief "What?" He whispered.

"You didn't want to see-" Shane accused.

"What" He asked again, his voice raising in octaves.

"You were so happy to have her back-"

"Stop" Nate demanded.

Shane ignored him and carried on "You didn't even"

"Stop" He yelled.

"You didn't even stop to ask her if she was ok. You didn't even stop to check if she was ok about planning your wedding. You didn't ask about those missing years." Shane bellowed, puffing as he finished.

Nate closed his eyes and clenched his fists "Stop" He said, breathing out a slow, jagged breath.

"I don't know what it is but Nate" He started to become exasperated "She's... different" He finished.

Nate didn't say anything. He noticed all these and more but ignored them, blaming it on the time they'd spent apart.

"What do you want me to do anyway?" Nate asked in a dejected voice.

Shane smirked slightly "I think you know what to do" Was the only reply Nate needed before he was out of the door.

* * *

"So you want Nate to sing at your wedding?" Alex asked, questioningly. She stared at the paper on the crowded desk, ready to jot more information down. Caitlyn bit her lip in hesitation "Yeah" She said in a small voice. Alex scribbled on the paper in her elegant script. "Really?" She asked doubtfully.

Caitlyn looked at her. "I just think that maybe he won't want to sing at his own wedding, we might want to be enjoying himself," Alex explained. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes slightly, "But he enjoys himself when he's on stage singing" She justified and looked up at Alex with a 'Think of a comeback now' grin.

"But he also thinks of it as work, I mean, don't get me wrong, if you both want to do it then... but it's like you taking your job and doing it onstage when all you want to do is get married" Caitlyn looked unimpressed as Alex carried on speaking "Also he has to remember all these vows and make the day perfect for the both of you and he also has to worry about organizing his music, they're all added strains he... and you don't need" She finished, a pleased smile played on her lips.

"Added strains?" Caitlyn began "Isn't that what we pay you for? So we don't have any of those?" Caitlyn backtracked.

Alex stood up and Caitlyn followed suit, they shook hands and a glint lighted in Alex's eyes. "True. But I can't stop a man worrying on his wedding day. _That's_ not my job" She held the door open for Caitlyn, who stepped through it and walked out of the building without a second glance.

Alex walked out of her office and sat down on Mitchie's desk. Mitchie wolf-whistled. "And the claws are out, I thought you said she was 'really nice and sweet'" She commented, chuckling slightly. Alex rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair repeatedly.

"Well, I was wrong" Alex corrected. "Dead wrong. And anyways, I think that's how she lures people in, you know. False sense of security then bam!" She said slamming her hand down on the table.

"Number 1. Since when did you run your hands through your hair?" And the mention of that, Alex stopped and fidgeted with her fingers instead. "And Number 2. Shane called" Alex grinned and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. Mitchie smiled then abruptly stopped "Yeah that's what I thought, but no he called for you. Again" Alex looked guiltily at her best friend, waiting for a joke that would crack the ice.

"What are you? Sleeping with him?" She teased. Alex tapped her nose knowingly and Mitchie giggled.

"What'd he want this time?" Alex asked.

"To talk, said it was urgent" She replied, clearly annoyed and Alex knew not to push the subject.

"Oh shoot and Alison said to go to her office as soon as you were finished with your client" Mitchie recited from the post it on her computer screen.

Alex's stomach knitted over in nervous energy and she smiled timidly. She waved and she trotted up the stairs "Bye then"

She carried on through the corridor that took her to the office directly above hers and knocked lightly. She was met with a quick 'enter'

"Alex!" Alison exclaimed and gestured at the couch to the right of the desk she was sitting on. Alex smiled brightly and lay down on the sofa. "Hey Alison, how've you been?" Alex started.

"Lets cut the bull and talk" Alison chucked a magazine at Alex, which she caught reflexively. Turning it the right way, she looked at Alison, who nodded. Alex looked back down at the magazine and gasped but muffled it with a cough. She sat up bolt straight and stared in disbelief. 'US Weekly USA'S HOTTEST LOVE TRIANGLE' She stared at the photo which was of Nate trying to teach her how to use chopsticks. She looked at another picture, which was of Caitlyn and Nate using their intertwined hands to shield them from camera flashes. Then she looked down at the last picture and sighed as she saw that it was all three of them walking through Buttermilk Falls Park after looking at wedding venues. Nate was in the middle and Alex and Caitlyn were practically sandwiching him in although Alex was trailing slightly behind.

Alex remembered that day, every time she tried to walk slower of trail behind the couple, Nate would walk slower and in time with her causing Caitlyn to walk slower and complain about it.

"Alison it's-" She was cut off.

"Read it dear," She instructed.

Alex nodded and cleared her throat " _Ahem... Recently, Nate Grey's fiancée has been spotted with some new bling but it seems she's not the only one getting something new as Nate Grey himself has been seen out and about numerous times with a much bigger, much more gossip worthy type of bling in the form of Alex Russo. They were said to have met at a wedding and now she's planning their wedding but close sources say 'Nate's having his cake and eating it too' which ever it is we hope Caitlyn's got Nate on a tight leash because judging from these photo's Alex is a main contender for the "Hello Beautiful" Hottie's heart._

Alex finished and looked up at Alison, twirling the ends of her hair. "Alex, I just want you to be careful and what and who you do-" Alex interrupted "I'm not-" Alison carried on, her voice raising with every word she said and spit flying at every syllable she pronounced "OR don't do, isn't any of my business, just don't get caught. I know Mr. Superstar wonders around without any protection or disguise, like a deer caught in headlights but Alex whilst you're working at this company-"

"I know Alison, I understand"

"I guess you could consider this your first warning" She said reluctantly "You know what happens when you get a second" Alex cringed but nodded at this.

"Just stay away from him for a while, whilst this dies down" She advised.

Alex stood up and walked towards the door in a daze. "Oh and Alex!" Alex turned at the sound of her name. "That's an order" She stated briefly then waved her hands away dismissing her.

Alex shut the door and slowly descended down the stairs. She felt like she was being watched and looked around. Nothing. She shook the feeling away and walked slowly down the stairs.

"What happened?" Mitchie grilled. Alex sniffed and ignored her but moved over to her computer and went on Just-Jared.

She saw it and almost broke down. There was a post about her and Nate and their relationship, followed by countless comments.

She skimmed down to the comments and bit her nails in anticipation; something she hadn't done since she was 14.

_**Nate_4_Lyf**_

_She's really pretty and he looks so much happier. Wow. Go Nalex!_

_**Ewwww**_

_What about _Caitlyn? _They're really cute together. Boo. Whore._

_**Sobs**_

_You people need to get a life what a 23 year old man that you guys are never going to get, does with his time is his business. Whether it's Orgies, group stuff or threesomes._

_**Idiots**_

_You guys are aware that she's probably just planning his wedding and she's working around his hours?_

_**Lucky Guy**_

_He's got it made. 2 hot girls falling at his feet and he gets to run from one to another_

_**Home-wrecker**_

_She's such a whore. You can't be that interested in planning weddings without getting something out of it. It's probably been going on for ages now. Her and whoever's wedding she plans but this is the first time she's ever gotten caught. Goes to show Nalex, secrets never stay secret!_

She stopped reading when she noticed Mitchie reading over her shoulder. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry" She apologized after taking in Alex's broken expression. "It sucks too coz your not even getting any, all this bother and you don't get anything good out of it" Mitchie tried to lighten the situation but Alex didn't even stir.

"Did you get into trouble?" She wondered.

"First strike." Alex replied, flatly.

"Is that bad?" Mitchie asked. Alex nodded "There are only two strikes before you get fired. If this happens again, I'm gone" She paused. Mitchie tried to smile lightly but Alex wasn't in the mood and stood up. Leaving for the day.

As she got onto the busy streets of New York, she frowned as a lot of girls and women alike with staring at her. She tucked a loose strand behind her hair and carried on walking, faster and faster; pounding the pavement, in her silver flats, in a desperate attempt to get away.

"Alex" She spun at the sound of her name and bumped into Nate. She inhaled. "Nate. I really can't talk" She announced and turned to walk away only to find Nate walking in step with her. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

He looked at her, bewildered. "I need to talk to you" He justified.

"And if I'm with you, I'll lose my job. Please, go away" She went from snide to pleading in mere seconds.

"What?" He looked at her totally confused.

She groaned and growled before thrusting a magazine from a stand into his arms. She froze at the contact and shuddered as she remembered something.

_She hand rested softly on his chest whilst her other hand clasped with his. The smell of stale sex filled her nostrils and she shuddered in delight at the thought. Her breaths became irate and irregular as his hand reached out and encircled her waist, drawing circles on the small of her back. Their laughter mingled together as they fell backwards towards the bed. "I love you," She whispered and the response came in the form of the most earth shattering kisses._

She shook herself out of her reverie and walked away, running almost. "I'll... I'll call you" She stuttered, still feeling shaky.

Nate looked down at the magazine and his eyes widened. He flipped from page to page and cursed at all the pictures and eyewitness accounts about something that wasn't even there anymore. He looked up after buying the rack of magazines and then binning them, he couldn't see her anymore and he flopped down onto a bench and sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

After changing into a long t-shirt and black leggings, Alex sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. She turned it to E! And instantly regretted it. They started the story. She changed it to the Discovery Channel and sat staring into the distance.

"Raring.... Raring"

She answered in immediately.

"Alex. What's going on? I saw you in the paper and on the entertainment news thing"

She murmured under her breath.

"It's a misunderstanding, no worries, just a client" She reassured her.

"I'm coming, ok Alexi? No worries, we'll get this all sorted out"

"What? Mum, no. I'm 22. I can sort it out. No need to come down. It's not even important"

Her mother ignored her and carried on "Oh Alexi, I really didn't want you to find out this way" Her voice trailed off.

"Mum. Find out what?" She asked.

"Alex. Just don't see that Nate until I get there"

_"_Yes mum" She obeyed and thought back to flashback she had. It felt so familiar to her. She recognized herself in the flashback but wondered who the guy was....

It was here when the revelation came:

_If she had a flashback when she touched Nate's arms then did physical contact trigger it? Was it Nate specifically? Or was it general? And if it was Nate specifically, why? Did she know Nate, more than what he let on? That must have been why everyone got so testy when anything Nate related was mentioned?_

_OMG. Was I? Did I? Nate!_

Alex stared at the phone and dialed Nate's number. After 5 rings he picked up. "Alex-"

"How fast can you get here?" Alex interrupted and at that second the doorbell sounded.

Running to the door, Alex flung it open and her eyes widened at the sight of Nate. A very, soaked and shivering Nate.

Alex's nostrils flared and she opened the door wider and allowed access.

"Thanks, I am so cold" Alex cut him off; a habit that had been going on all day.

"The showers that way and I think I Mitchie has some of her _friends _clothes all washed and put away, and hurry. Don't for a second think you're going to soak my floor" Alex told him, suddenly chickening out for a second.

He smiled gratefully and took off in the direction she had pointed at.

Alex paced, in front of her TV while Nate showered and she realized after a few minutes that she was biting her nails. She laughed heartily at herself and fell backwards to her sofa, just as Nate came in.

"I'm not even gonna ask" Nate breathed. Alex smiled slightly and Nate grimaced, dreading.

"I think I should tell you something" Alex began. "Or everything" She added after second thoughts.

"I-"

Simultaneously, the door screeched open and in walked Alex's whole family; in all their glory. Nate and Alex stood up immediately; feeling like naughty school children. Alex's family stared at Nate, their eyes angry and annoyed and it was then in that second that Alex realized that she did know Nate and that whatever they had was unfinished. It was also then that Alex realized that not only had Nate deceived her but her family had also. Her brothers and her parents. The people she had held dearest in her heart. The people she trusted and relied on to fill the blanks.

"You lied to me" Alex accused, her voice barely above a whisper. Theresa shook her head instantly and stepped closer to her daughter who immediately took a step back. "No. Honey" Theresa pleaded and turned to look at Nate, her eyes glazed over in an emotion that could only be described as hatred.

"Oh my, I asked you to tell me everything." Alex declared. "Everything"

Alex stared hard at the people she was supposed to call family and felt a lump rise in her throat.

"Um…Nate" Alex began "We should talk" She said and she led him to her bedroom before anybody could protest. She didn't know why and she didn't know how but she knew deep down that when she came out, Nate and her would never be _just_ friends.

**Okay, so review and tell me what you think. And I'll do another chapter.**

**xoxoKIMxoxo**


	6. G oodnight And Goodbye

**I'm at a loss, boss. I got struck with the rarest case of writers block, I've ever seen. I couldn't even vary my vocabulary in English Lit. That's bad. Especially when your doing Macbeth. I also just realised that I wrote this last year and kind of predicted the fate of the Jonas Brothers. One married, One embarking on a solo career and the other doing his one thang. Just call me Psychic.**

**Song for the chapter – ****This Woman's Work By Kate Bush.**

I massaged my temple with my eyes closed. This felt like another one of those bad dreams I'd been having lately. I kind of wished it was but alas, it wasn't because when I opened my eyes, Alex stood before me with her eyes pouring with concern. It was here I remembered that her eyes had flecks of gold in the iris and also that up close felt like a very familiar and homely place with Alex.

"When I was 19, and I don't know the exact date but when I was 19 I was involved in an accident." She began. I didn't feel like standing up when I heard this so I sat on the armchair. The bed was too suggestive.

"They say I was speeding and it was a head on collision, so head on in fact that I went through the front window. They say I shouldn't have survived." My expression remained unchanged and I wondered why i never made the transition into acting.

"I was in a critical condition for the first 48 hours and then I slipped into a coma. My family were urged to turn it off after the first year but thankfully they didn't give up on me because 2 and a half years later or six months ago, I woke up and since then, I can't remember anything past my 17th birthday." And now I felt like the worst person in the world. For months, I had slated her to absolutely everyone and forced myself to forget about her. In my mind, she was as good as dead.

"I have to go," I felt a lump rising into my throat, preventing me from speaking. I was out of her door before she could even say, "Stop,"

I had always wondered. What had happened to Alex Russo? When I first met her, my family loved her but they did have some reserves. "She will break your heart!" My mum vowed but I didn't care. She was Yin to my Yang, the bad to my good. Always so clumsy and reckless whereas I was careful and considerate and throughout our 2 year relationship, it had always worked. When she got a crazy idea, I would gently ease her away and when I was being too boring she had just the right trick.

For my nineteenth birthday present, Jason and Shane had sent demos to a few different Record Labels and to my surprise quite a few replied. I chose one based in NY because Alex and I both attended college at NYU and when I asked her to move there full time with me. She refused.

There were 20 different reasons why she couldn't and 1 reason why she should've. So I left, left home, college and Alex because I wanted it so much, selfishly, more than I wanted Alex. I did however leave the details of where I would be staying and a ticket to NY due to leave on my birthday. She didn't come. I waited at the airport and her flight arrived but Alex didn't. I turned bitter but I couldn't blame her. I didn't believe that we'd be together forever, just hopefully a very long time.

Only an idiot could seriously not tell that on the night of the accident, when she was speeding, she was speeding to the airport. Speeding to meet me and had I called her family, despite the fact they resented me I would've known everything.

"What do you mean you're not telling her?" Shane slammed his fist down on the Jason's table.

"He's right. Now that you know everything, you have to tell her." Marissa, my sister in law told me. They were as shocked as I was, maybe even more so and now they probably thought everything was like 3 years ago but it wasn't because she was a different person. A completely fucked up but different person and so was i.

"So I say, hey I know you're planning my wedding and are possibly meeting with my bride in a sec but quickly I wanted to tell you that we used to date. In fact, I 99% percent sure you would have followed me to New York and we would have been the ones getting married."

They looked down in realisation. "Exactly, the best I can do is telling her that we used to know each other and keep my distance. Besides, I love Caitlyn." I was adamant that I wouldn't hurt Caitlyn through all of this.

"So all that for nothing?" Jason asked. I hoped he'd understand being a married man himself.

"Yes, that's it. Besides, if she's seen with me, she'll get fired. Also, she's rebuilding her new life, I don't think she wants the past dragging itself back up,"

"Is that it?" Shane challenged.

I shook my head, "There are 20 other reasons why it wouldn't work," I told them.

Marissa nodded and stood to clear up, "And only one reason why it could, right?" She said smirking.

And I was walking again, only this time to a studio for an interview. Caitlyn called but I let it ring. She'd have an eternity to call me, I concluded. Then she texted me and asked me how the wedding plans were coming and texted back saying I didn't know, I wasn't with Alex. I was too tired to confront her for checking up on me and too guilty to pretend I didn't know why she was because everything seemed to take a backseat around Alex.

The interview was something I had scheduled ages ago, in regards to the promotion for my new album and I was there. Ready to answer questions but I just wasn't there.

"Obviously, your albums has dropped and is currently number 3 in the charts after just going Gold, what do you have planned next?"

I shrugged, "I thought I wanted to take some time off but I think I'll head back to the studio,"

"I see, are there a lot of songs floating around?"

"Yeah, currently a lot about places and people and the past…" I trailed off.

"People like Alex Russo, what were the photos about Nate?"

"Well, I wanted to plan a surprise in secret for Caitlyn but after all those photos, I don't think so. She was just trying to help me,"

The lies kept back and forth, it wasn't my favourite interview but then again, I really didn't like interviews. They were prying and searching deep into your life, making up rumours and misquoting to cause drama. It was a ridiculous game that you had to play to appear like a well-rounded, wholesome kind of person.

"A surprise?" The audience ooohed is apprehension.

"Yeah, I was planning on designing the actual ring and I know how much Caitlyn loved New York, I was hoping it could inspire me."

"It sounds like there's nothing you wouldn't do for that lucky, lucky girl!"

"No there isn't, it's always been her,"

* * *

I threw the remote at the television and was slightly glad that it in my uncoordinated haze it hit the sofa.

"Honey, he really isn't worth anything. Remember you have to keep the relationship professional!"

Mitchie stood behind me like the angel she was, telling things I already knew but could do with hearing.

It was Mitchie that had stopped me breaking my Grandma's vase and cleaned the other breakable objects she had quite got to in time. She got me the tissue that I was currently blowing into and sat me down to watch mind-numbing TV. Possibly she hadn't thought about his scale of stardom and didn't bank on him being on TV.

It had been a week since he had walked out on me.

4 hours and 32 minutes 13 seconds, our clock stopped since I had told him something that I dared not to tell anyone, in fear of this reaction.

Was I weird?

I mean, somewhere amongst the strange reoccurring nightmares of something I prayed to forget, was a scared 19-year-old girl. Safely planted in womanhood only to be brutally taken away.

And I did try to forget. I really did. I hated people things out to be bigger deals than they actually were.

"Alex, snap out of this train of thought. Stop thinking about Nate."

"I wasn't, I was thinking about me. What's wrong with me? Should my parents have switched off the machine?"

She was beside me now, pleading her case. "Shut up, Alex! You are my best friend and if you ever say something like that again, i… Why would you say such a thing?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I feel like I gave away part of my history and my soul and I want to be the person I was. I can't even trust the people I know."

"Then here's what you do, you get up and you get dressed. Nothing fancy, just something that you like that reminds you of you. Alex it doesn't matter about all of that because here today is what you are so forget everyone today. Get dressed and see where it takes you"

I liked that sentiment, get dressed and see where it takes you…

It sounded so right to do something crazy.

So I did.

* * *

"Darling, what's wrong?" Caitlyn was on edge. I didn't know what I had done… Actually, I did know…

And know she kept making excuses to be with me and have my phone. 'Mine has no battery' 'I love that new app' 'Lets garden…'

I wasn't even sure if I had Alex's number. It had been about a week and a half.

Caitlyn had gone to the meetings alone and she looked happy to be. I was beginning to think that I just had to be there on the day and pay for it all.

I had now spoken to everyone about Alex except Caitlyn and Alex herself. They all agreed that their hostility towards her was misplaced and was now directed at me with every passing day.

"Talk to her!"

"And tell her what?"

"I don't know something to do with how you're soulmates!"

"We're not soulmates, that crazy bullshit isn't even real."

He scoffed and I turned my head stubbornly.

That's when I saw her, halfway to the door. His arm was secured around her waist.

I froze.

"What?" He turned, "Alex!" She turned and so did many others, I tugged the hat down a little bit more.

"Shane, hey" He stood to engulf her in a hug, "How are things?" Her eyes stayed fixed on him but she grabbed her dates hand.

"I'm sorry, this is Seb. He's my friend," I didn't miss the blank pause when she didn't know what to say.

"Cool." Shane turned to me quickly.

"Hey stranger, you avoiding me? You should come to the next meeting otherwise we'll have you in a pink leotard or something,"

She explained to Seb what she was talking about.

I turned away. "Yeah, sorry, I've been really busy."

She looked took in the surroundings and arched an eyebrow, "Clearly"

I let that one slide.

"Anyways, we have to do but I'll see you tonight right?" Shane confirmed the time and place and I sipped my coffee.

"You've been seeing her?!"

He laughed, "Yeah but maybe not in the same way Seb has though"

"Shut up,"

"Touchy, jeez"

I grabbed my coat and left. Something about seeing her with someone else didn't sit right.

"Alex!" I caught them about to cross the road.

I looked down sheepishly, "We should talk,"

She looked torn; 'Seb' or me.

The choice was hers.

And she chose me.

She walked a little bit ahead of me; "I'm risking my job for you. Make this quick." How could I 'make it quick'? Everything I had wanted to tell her years.

"I wanted to apologize for walking out on you."

Nothing.

"What you told me… I couldn't respond in anyway that you'd have wanted me to. Before your accident, we used to date. More than that, we used to be in love. Head over heels in love, falling so hard for each other that no one else seemed matter and then I came to New York to pursue music and you didn't follow and I never saw you again until that stupid wedding."

She said nothing.

"Alex," She looked bemused. That should have given me an indication to stop talking but it didn't,

"Do you think we should try again?"

Silence erupted and bounded around our bubble. This time it was her turn to walk away.

**I'm sorry its so terrible. I think i've been thinking about how good i wanted it to turn out that i did the absolute. I made a promise to upload this by this weekend and so here it is at 21.38 on a Sunday. I think a good shower before bed is in order. Thanks for baring with me. I love you all.**


	7. R ise

**I honestly didn't realise how much reviews inspire me to want to write. So thank you everyone for inspiring this chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Rise by Gabrielle kind of fitted this and You Found Me by The Fray is a good fit for the last chapter. Thanks Taylaa :).**

Chapter 7

"So remember, this week we are focusing on the bachelorette party which is this weekend, call me if you need anything. Even if you just want to panic over a last minute detail, ok?"

"Yeah, all I need to pack is a weekender bag for the all girls spa trip. You do know you're invited? No objections, even if you'll have to spend the weekend on standby to Nate's Bachelor party."

"I really wish I could come but it would be unprofessional to come to your party and Nate's not having a party. I expect he wants a quiet, family oriented weekend or something," I shrugged and stood up, packing Caitlyn's folder onto a nearby shelf.

"Alex, while I'm gone will you still be on standby for Nate? You don't have to babysit him just look out for him, ok?"

I nodded despite myself. It would be very hard to look out for someone I wasn't talking to.

"Sure, just remember to take it easy and look out for yourself most of all. You can check in from 6.30,"

I waved off all the worrying and negative energy she brought as she left. I was sort of relieved that she didn't ask why Nate wasn't having a party; it would be tricky to explain why I didn't want to be in the same room as him. I could see that conversation going down _really_ well.

"She gone?" Mitchie peered through the door with a sly smile on her face. She didn't think much of Caitlyn mostly because she thought Nate was really cute. "I would love to see you tell her about her fiancés proposal!" She laughed and plodded down on the plush velvet.

"I wouldn't. I'd be out of a job and it's not her fault. It's just really bad luck."

"Whatever, how's Seb doing? He's really hot. Like, if I wasn't such a great friend I'd be at home right now blowing him,"

I suppressed a shudder and a giggle. "Wow, you're all heart. Seb's fine. He took me to lunch today. Said to say hi." I had divulged all the information I was willing to and conveniently left out that lunch started at a cute little café not too far away from here and ended up at his in a heated make out session before I freaked out and came back here.

"He's going back to Britain soon isn't he?" I nodded and bit my lip, "That's a shame. You guys were really getting along, I heard last night."

I was too used to Mitchie's blasé nature to blush. "I didn't sleep with him for your information. We talked."

"Is that what you crazy kids call it these days?" I ignored her as she cackled at her wittiness. She sighed dramatically, "About what?"

"He asked me to come to London with him." A calm silence ensued which was actually a first from Mitchie. "Mitchie…" She laughed, actually laughed in my face. Gee, thanks best friend!

"What would I know about boys wanting to get serious? When all I have are pricks who turn up at midnight for sex or to see my roommate."

I cringed slightly, "I'm sorry. Do you want me to beat Shane up later?"

She looked deep in thought and nodded vehemently, "I think you should go though because its not like you can never come back and after this wedding, you don't have any work lined up for 3 weeks. Its perfect!" I nodded, taking in all that she was saying.

A break away from all this craziness in New York would be good. It was so stupid because_ I_ walked away because_ I_ was the one who had to be strong but no matter how many times I tried to drill that into my head my every spare thought went back to Nate. _What was he doing? Was he thinking about me? _It was careless to have such thoughts when so much was at stake but then again, he was the only person who could tell me who I was before this accident. I was still sore over my family's deceit and honestly, they had already told me all they could. Who was I really? What were my biggest secrets and fears? I recalled Nate saying something about me wanting to be a fashion designer. I loved fashion and shopping and I occasionally knitted but was that a link to my past bursting through subconsciously?

I was still deep in thought when I noticed Alison standing in the doorway. I really hoped she hadn't heard the whole conversation otherwise I'd be out of a job. She stared at Mitchie until she left before claiming her seat looking a cross between smug and satisfied. "Alison," I began breezily, "This is a pleasant surprise." The only time she ever wanted to talk to me was when I was in trouble and since I was already on strike one so this would be anything but pleasant. Painful sounded more like it.

"I've just been speaking to my bosses in London. Very impressed with your work. They want you to go to London after this project is finished up and talk business,"

It took a moment for the words to take effect.

"Wow, of course I'll go." I replied without really thinking. "That sounds great." I was too flummoxed to say much else.

She beamed down at me for the first time ever and then left.

It all felt surreal, New York to London. For the first time life seemed to be starting again, properly.

* * *

"I can't stay long, I'm supposed to be meeting Alex, she says she's got the best news ever and has told everyone already," Shane shrugged his arms, a lazy smile easing onto his face.

I scowled, "How can you still be talking to her? She's insane."

He stood to rinse him mug, "Hardly insane because she rejected you. I'd run away too if you asked me to try again,"

I drained my own cup, "No worries there then bro."

He made a face, "I think I'm quite the catch, thank you very much"

I snorted as I joined him in the kitchen, leaning against the smooth black island, "No one has you long enough to determine whether you're a catch or not."

"Shut up." Was his witty comeback. He grabbed his coat, "At least I'm not about to marry one person whilst asking out my wedding planner, sometimes single is the only way"

Shane slammed the door hard behind him out of habit.

"Thanks Best Man," _Silence_, "No really!"

The phone ringing drowned my words out; I skipped over to it following the buzz of an afternoon coffee break.

"Nate, darling"

"Hey mom, what's up?" I took a seat, as I knew this was going to be a very lengthy conversation.

"Caitlyn and I wanted to check in on you but she thinks there's some sort of superstition so instead I said I'd call"

I almost groaned aloud at forgetting Caitlyn's spa weekend.

"Erm… Great mom, I'm ok so you can stop worrying. Shane just left." We all knew that Shane was mom's favourite and I was dads' and obviously Jason was the first-born and thus their pride and joy. Mentioning Shane would butter her up for whatever bomb she was planning to drop.

"That's nice dear. I just wish he would at least bring a date to this wedding" She sighed quietly, "Any news?"

She whispered briefly and I wondered whether Caitlyn was nearby.

"Shane just left to meet her, she doesn't want anything to do with me"

She tutted and mumbled something about being cruel.

My mum regarded Alex as the daughter she never had and was almost as heartbroken as I when we lost touch.

"You guys could at least try to be friends. I wonder if she'll remember me."

"So she declined the invite?"

"Unfortunately, Caitlyn wasn't too bothered though. Doubt there's any love lost between them."

I shook my head, I wasn't too sure that Caitlyn knew anything about Alex and my family's relationship except that she was getting rather close with Shane and she found it quite strange but I guess it was a relief that she wasn't getting close to me.

"Sure," I mumbled unsurely.

"Listen honey, you take care of yourself this weekend. No trouble!" I massaged my shoulders looking and feeling nothing like my 23 year old self would have me act.

"I will mom,"

"And stay safe!"

"Yeah mom, I've got to go…"

"I love you darling!"

I clicked off quickly before she could rope me into another lengthy conversation.

It was crazy. One more week as an unattached guy before I was confined to a life of early nights and children and other husband related… tasks. I had never thought that I would take the plunge so early in life. At 23, they had just about stopped asking me for ID when buying alcohol. I was sure I was ready to get married. We'd been together 2 years and sure it seemed fast we'd moved in together after 9 months and been engaged for a mere matter of weeks but I really did love Alex. I meant; I really did love Caitlyn. She was stunning, both in looks and personality. She had this infectious laugh that never left you feeling down. She was sultry and sexy but very girls next door. She had this ability to make you forget all you were thinking and try to catch your breath. I don't know how Alex's name just entered my head well; to be honest she never actually left. Thoughts of her, thoughts of us were now never too far from my mind. Thoughts I had worked so hard to bury and feelings I had poured into songs so that I could forget them.

Obviously because she was my first love I would always love her. I didn't even know this new Alex well at all. Shane says she's funnier than before but more reserved. She thinks before she speaks though sometimes she can't help her fiery temper and when she smiled, she whole face lit up. Her dimples were more prominent and her eyes glittered so very overcome with happiness. She was beautiful, so painfully so.

And I was in love, so irrevocably and irremovably so.

* * *

"London…" His voice trailed off and I frowned; Shane didn't look as happy as I thought he'd be. Not even in the slightest bit.

"What's wrong with London?" I tried to mask my upset by sipping slowly on my milkshake. We were in this really shabby old diner with the best milkshakes according to Shane. Meh, i'd tasted better at McDonald's. He was probably still bitter from when i told him.

"Nothing's wrong with London, it's just…" He trailed off again. If he did that one more time, I would kick in the shin with no hesitations.

"Shane? What's wrong?" I stared him down until he was ready to talk. Intimidation was a useful technique.

"Well, you're going with Sebastian right? Following him like you did with Nate. When he came to New York." I must have looked bemused because he kept explaining, "You know, when you were rushing to the airport and got into the accident that started all this,"

I froze. I had tried to follow Nate to New York?

"I didn't know that I tried to follow Nate," I commented softly.

Shane looked up and closed his eyes slowly, "Shit. Oh god Alex, I'm so sorry," I shook my head.

"It's fine. Just a shock but honestly, I'm sick of people not telling me stuff." I bit my lip.

"I'm sure Nate was going to say something. It's hard though, Caitlyn's with him 24/7. Save this weekend."

I shrugged. "Mitchie thinks I should kill you for being such a jerk. Actually, it was more a request than a thought,"

See how he liked the table being turned.

"Well maybe if every time I tried to call her it wasn't intercepted by some random guy…" He was clenching and unclenching his fists. "Stop changing the subject. Talk to Nate, before he gets married next Saturday."

"Whoa, that was never the subject. I was saying that Seb is going back to England and that I have to go London for work and they're probably going to offer me a job permanently in one of their offices. They've got offices in Hawaii, should I go to Hawaii? Or Lille? Or Vancouver? London? Munich? What Shane?"

"What about New York?"

I scoffed then softened, "I can always come back but I think I'm ready for a change. New beginnings and stuff." I commented flippantly.

We both stayed silent for a minute appreciating each other's company.

"Hawaii sounds good. Well, it looked good in Forgetting Sarah Marshall and I'll visit all the time,"

I nodded, "Of course,"

"But London sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Nah, I dunno. If I go to London with Seb, he'll think we're getting serious and now you've told me _that_ I don't know if I want to."

"Vancouver is just like London but a lot smaller. People are nicer. Speak English. Weather's not too great."

I nodded at his reasons. It wasn't fair that in a week Nate would be starting this new chapter in his life and I would sit here in crowded places like this feeling utterly alone. I wasn't sure what I wanted but I knew that I didn't want to be here.

"Wanna get out of here?"

I nodded at Shane's suggestion and wrapped my coat around me, securing the buttons out of habit while Shane slapped $10 on the table.

We walked in silence for a while, down the emptying streets. I was thinking about Mitchie and Shane and I guess he was thinking about Nate and I.

"You know that when you called on Wednesday, the plumber answered Mitchie's phone because she was asleep and he was closest to it. I know I'm lazy. And on Thursday, the Electrician thought it was his phone ringing and this morning, well Mitchie had a rough night and you know how she sounds in the morning?" I laughed slightly thinking back to it.

"Does your apartment have a lot of problems?" I punched him hard, "Ok, so no guys that Mitchie's actually been sleeping with?"

"Well," I rounded on him. "She vowed to shag Seb and after listening to Nate's album she's smitten and convinced that his next hit should be a song about her. In fact, she's penning it now." I was serious again, "But no, no guys." I confirmed.

It seemed that Shane was fighting some internal battle with himself over Mitchie so I was happy that I could put a smile on his face, however small it was.

* * *

Hours of mind-numbingly dull TV and I was sure my brain was fried. So when the doorbell went, I naturally jumped at the chance of actual human interaction that extended past Lorelai and Rory's impossibly fast dialogue.

"Alex," I breathed, feeling completely confused but more alert.

She smiled slightly and invited herself into the apartment. "Shane said you couldn't cook for shit."

I noticed the large box of Chinese in her hand and nodded realising how hungry I actually was.

"Did I interrupt something?" She was looking now at the TV, perching on the edge of the armchair I had previously inhabited.

"No," I grabbed the remote and pressed buttons not bothering to note which ones, at least now the news was on and she couldn't make fun of my guilty pleasure.

"Sorry, I got hungry on my way here and ate some," Her eyes were wild and dancing with laughter.

"S'alright," I told her. I couldn't form full coherent sentences because I was still quite shell-shocked.

"Are you going to start forming actual sentences anytime soon?" She snapped; it looked like she was fighting an internal battle.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry, it's just… I wasn't expecting anyone, much less you.

"Oh," She bit her lip kind of guiltily. "Shane went to sort something out with Mitchie and is probably ravishing her on my sofa right about now. Home's kind of a no go area." She explained coolly.

"Where's Seb?" I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth but she didn't even bat an eyelid.

"I tried to come after you on that night." She began, staring me straight in the eye. "And I think I was speeding and then I crashed. It all makes sense now because I was having these dreams where I was driving and crying and it was weird but I must have been crying because I was leaving or something-" She was talking a sentence a second and I could see her getting hysterical, tears welling up in her beautiful brown eyes. I really hated to see her cry.

I enveloped her in a big hug and she grew silent.

"How did you move on?"

I don't quite know. "It took a while. Hating you worked well. Finding your faults. Caitlyn. My music. The less I thought about you, the easier it became, I guess."

She pulled away. "I don't know why I'm here." She said quietly, "I don't know what Shane wanted us to talk about. What else is there to say?"

That was a good question. After ages of deliberating and wondering if I ever saw Alex again what I would say. To be perfectly honest, I had nothing. It wasn't awkward at all though. It just felt final. I had closure. I stayed silent not really knowing what else to say.

But Alex did, "I have so many questions to ask you about me like, why was the only retrievable in the crash this necklace?" She was gripping onto it, "But then again, I can't be the same person I was before so what's the point?"

"_A.M.G _stands for Alexandra Margarita Grey," I told her quietly. "It was a promise that we'd get married."

She looked down at it in embarrassment which was silly because she had nothing o feel embarrassed or ashamed about. "Sometimes I remember things," My eyes were darting between her eyes and her lips, "When I first touched you, I had a flashback…" My mouth went dry when I realised that she was doing the same thing, I licked my lips "So if you…"

It started slow and sensual. Her lips placed ever so softly on mine. The kooky but sweet blend of spices that made up her perfume completely encapsulated and intoxicated me, a fine blend of cinnamon, vanilla and rosewood. Then a spark ignited within us. Our tongues teased and fought each other and just like before I won. Her soft hands were kneading through my curls and I stroked her cheek tenderly. It felt so familiar and so very right yet wrong.

"Alex," I groaned as I pulled away. She understood and uncoiled herself from around me.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. When I opened my eyes, Alex trying in vain to do up her coat.

"Alex," I stood up to stop her or help her or something. "What are you- Are you ok?" I could see tears blurring her vision as she struggled to complete the buttons.

"Ugh!" She gave up and attempted to swipe her bag from where it lay on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was shaky as she let a tear slip down her face. "I'm just so confused." She explained.

I was confused too; I wanted to understand. "Why? Talk to me."

She shook her head, "No," and sniffed, "You make it worse. I'm trying to remember who I am and sort myself out but everytime I'm with you I go two steps back and I'm lost again."

I opened my mouth to fight this accusation.

"No." She retorted angrily, "I'm going to London with Seb and I'm not sure when I'll be back."

It felt like my heart had dropped into the pit of my stomach. "When?"

"Saturday evening."

I looked at her, "But that's the wedding?"

"Don't worry, it's after the wedding."

"Alex," I started slowly in almost a whisper, "I feel that I've just gotten you back and now you're leaving." I ran a hand through my hair, "Before we dated, we were really good friends, you know?"

"No, I don't actually." I wanted to curse myself for my poor choice of words. "Look, if your life was a book, I'd be the last seven chapters and this is the last page. In a week a new chapter will start and I can't hang in the background while it does." By now, neither one of us were looking at each other. "Bye Nate." She kissed my cheek before she walked out.

…

"Hello,"

"Hey, sorry I know you probably didn't expect me to call right now,"

"Uh, no but it doesn't matter."

"I just, I wanted to tell you that our love is forever and always,"

"I know Nate," She replied slowly, "I know."

**Okay, do you think Nate called Alex or Caitlyn? Who did you want him to call? Sorry it's so late and kind of rubbish but I wanted you to know I haven't forgotten about this story and the next chapter I post will be Saving Me. Whenever that is. Sorry its bad. It was a rush. :/**


	8. A ll Good Things

**So many lovely reviews that made me smile, gush and reach towards the mouse to open Microsoft Word and write you this chapter. Thank you, I hope it's ok. ****.**

I slammed the door of the car with much more force than was needed. I hated sitting in the backseat. The sound, heavy in decibels, ricocheted into the air and set the tone for the evening.

Hell yeah, I was pissed.

"Alex please at least _try_ to pretend you want to be here. You scheduled this." I made a face and a rather rude gesture at Shane who just beamed happily.

Eurgh, I hated that. Ever since he and Mitchie got together 5 days ago, they each wore matching grins that unabashedly said, 'I'm in love so fucking what?'

I hated the pair of them for the five consecutive sleepless nights I'd endured in the cold isolation of my own bedroom.

"Three more days," I mumbled to myself.

Three more days and I'd be out of here. A few hours though before I could escape this angst-ridden, endless hole of misery, I wanted to laugh because I was already counting the hours until the night had ended when it hadn't even begun yet. "Alex, this whole 'Kill Me Now' attitude doesn't suit your face at all so stop frowning and pouting," I plastered on a faker than fake smile as Mitchie dutifully informed me of just how miserable I looked. I was beginning to think she was only commenting to amuse herself and Shane rather than play the dutiful best friend.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were to eager to meet the parents." I replied quite snottily.

"Shut up, I'm not actually meeting the parents. We're all just having dinner." She told me or rather, reassured herself. I rolled my eyes for maybe the fiftieth time that hour.

Cynthia Grey, Shane's mom, had suggested the dinner and according to him she was eager to meet me and congratulate me for my extreme dedication, effort and participation in the wedding. Shane being the jackass he was, accepted on my behalf citing the he was his mom's favourite and he couldn't tell her no.

Ass.

So here I was, standing outside a beautiful building. Did you know that Mitchie only owns one pair of actual pants? Or that the entire eveningwear of her wardrobe consisted of tightly fitting, short dresses? Which was exactly why she had borrowed my favourite circa 1950's polka dot cocktail dress whilst I was less gussied up in one of Mitchie's American Apparel sheer and Lycra creations. I figured that if I was going to have a shit time I would at least look good doing it.

We walked rather silently towards the building and allowed the doorman to open the door for us and show us towards the elevator.

"Nice place your brother has," I commented mildly impressed. "Mitchie, I think your best bet is to go for the older brother," I mock-whispered to her. She smiled and kissed Shane on the cheek. Shane, however only shrugged in response, "Yeah, well he sold out and became a corporate lawyer."

The elevator stopped slowly as we reached the penthouse suit. As the doors opened, each of us were attacked and assaulted by the Grey family.

"Shane, you never call!"

"Oh, Alex as beautiful as ever," I blushed and looked down at that. I had never met them in my life.

She gave me a big hug and I paused in this familiar environment.

"_Haha, Cynthia I'm finally taller than you" I stuck my tongue out rather childishly at her as she laughed and stood in front of me. _"_Hey, no tiptoes, that's cheating." She spanked me on the ass with the spatula she was holding as I yelped. _"_Are we doing this properly now Alexandria?" __I giggled, "Oooh, the full name. This is serious. Ok, alright" We stood back to back and allowed Jason, who towered over the both of us, to measure. _"_Sorry mom, Alex is taller by an inch,"__I started jumping up and down, celebrating. "Yes!"_

"_Right, that's it." She spanked me again with her weapon of choice and ran around their large kitchen, careful not to run into anything._

"_Alright, I give up." I laughed with her and running one more lap but stopping in front of her to hug her. _

She looked at me with warmth and kindness in her eyes and I stared at her. It took me a minute to snap out of my reverie and plaster a smile back on my face. I saw her do the exact same.

"Who is this stunningly beautiful girl on your arm, Shane?"

They beckoned us inside and took our coats complimenting us on our dresses.

"So Alex," David started, he addressed me like it was our first meeting. "How are the plans for the wedding coming?" He ruffled Nate's hair affectionately.

"Well," I sipped my glass of water tentatively as everyone hushed and waited for me to speak, whilst on medication I wasn't allowed to drink. "The invitations have been sent, venue secured, reception secured, menu is done, dress has been shopping for, bridesmaid dresses." I paused, "I think we've done just about everything." I started ticking off my mental checklist. "Yeah, we've done everything except well, have the wedding" I tittered and they followed suit. "Actually," I cleared my throat, "Whilst on the subject, I wanted to say that you've probably been my best clients and the nicest people. You really are an amazing couple and I really hope that you have the lives you both want and deserve." They seemed to be listening intently to what I had to say. "So we should make a toast." I raised my glass in the air and we toasted to Nate and Caitlyn, whilst Mitchie squeezed my hand in support.

The Greys were really nice people but it was all too much for people I'd just met. Cynthia was sweet, joining in on my biting humour. Her husband David was funny and never made me feel left out of anything and Jason was nice too. He always had these wise sayings and spoke very fondly of his wife. She was a perfect fit for him too and seemed like a very important part of their family. All of them though, aggravated me. Please remember all that I've said prior to this but in all honestly, it felt like they were trying too hard and waiting for something… from me. I'm not an idiot; I knew that they were waiting for flashes of the old Alex to appear and that niggled at me the whole evening. I wanted to tell them that, that old Alex would never come back and I would never be her but on the other hand, I desperately wanted to be her. She had this great life with all these people like the Grey's as a support network. They loved her like any other member of the family and she was loved; irrevocably and irremovably by someone who would lay down his life for her. She was so much closer to her family and people had a lot to say about that Alex.

I hated to be reminded of how perfect she was because though she had inhabited this body, she had died long ago in that accident. I wished more than anything that I could tell them all of that but it felt stupid. Sometimes it felt like the old Alex was inside of me, kicking and urging me to remember things and I wished beyond anything that I could but the honest truth was that if I was going to able completely heal, I would need to distance myself from all these people so I could meet someone who could grow to love me, this new Alex just the way the old one was.

It wasn't fair to live in my own shadow.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me Alex." I nodded and sat down opposite her in the café across from my apartment. "It's ok. It sounded like you had a few questions for me. I…" I trailed off.

Cynthia called me just as I had gotten back to my apartment and requested that we meet for coffee. "I just wanted to chat. Is that ok?" Cynthia Grey was a slightly aged woman with black, wavy hair and piercing green eyes. Her skin was youthful and slightly tanned but she had bags under her eyes and wrinkles framing them. It was the kind of face that you could trust to keep your secrets, which was why she was such a great Psychiatrist.

"Are you a Psychiatrist?" Was my first question. I could tell it threw her for a second but she recovered. "Yes," She nodded.

"I don't know why I know that," I mused, confused.

"Somebody probably mentioned it in passing." She answered flippantly. I cracked a smile and relaxed in my chair for the first time since arriving. I liked the way she didn't connect my every thought to my memory from the accident. I ordered a hot chocolate and broke the marshmallows into pieces for when it arrived. We sat for a while, not speaking, she was admiring the fact that I hadn't gotten a scar from the accident.

"You haven't scarred." It was a simple statement, meant to continue the conversation.

I looked through my eyelashes. "It's amazing isn't it?" I began, "From the outside, it seems as though I'm lucky to be alive and I am. I'm grateful."

She nodded slowly, silently.

"The idea of a car flipping over twice and…" I started again. "Imagine, waking up in hospital with no recollection of who you are." I let the image sink in. "It's scary. To know that you've lived this great life and you were loved so much and you were perfect and to wake up, a shell of your former self. It feels like everyone has expectations of who I should be. Old Alex was closer to her family, she had the career of her choice, she was outgoing, and she had a support network and family that loved her. When you can't live up to your expectations… When you can't be the person that everyone wants you to be…"

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been," She reached out a held my hand, "You know, Nate just wanted to be with you. When no one had heard from you, we assumed you had taken off somewhere. Nate retreated into a shell of his former self. You were like a daughter to me and I'm ashamed to say that at one point I hated you. I really did."

"It must have been a shock to hear I was still alive then."

"Alex," She changed tactics, "Do you believe in soulmates?"

I shook my head, I didn't know.

"Well, I did a course in Greek Mythology at College and the idea of soulmates stems back to Ancient Greek times where the first human consisted of four arms, four legs and a single face made with two faces but Zeus feared their power would one day overthrow him and split them up condemning them to spending eternity searching for their other half, however, it is rare to find two soulmates on the earth at the same time as these souls adapt to the different forms but when two soulmates are so close, I don't believe it's a coincidence."

"Expectations." I muttered, a bubble formed in my stomach.

"Not expectations but rather the truth, I'd like to think,"

I smiled wryly, "What about Nate and Caitlyn? They are an amazing coupl-"

"I love Caitlyn like a dear friend and I would welcome her to my family but as a mother you just know these things."

"What if Old Alex was just a really good girlfriend?"

She laughed, "Alex, I think you are under the impression that you were perfect. Nobody is perfect. You especially weren't. You and Nate, you fought at least twice a day. The vulgar language I heard coming from your mouth… But you loved twice as much as you fought. Anyone could see it." She paused for the longest time and sipped the hot chocolate that I hadn't noticed have arrived. It was lukewarm.

"I wish you would see it."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Cynthia, if you think Nate is making a mistake you should tell him but I'd rather not get involved."

"I don't think his engagement to Caitlyn is a mistake. I think its part of a bigger picture."

I sighed aggravated, "Mrs Grey, I hardly know your son. He's getting married in two days."

"No one falls in love at first sight. Love is hard work Alex"

"I can't break up his wedding so I can get to know your son. I don't love your son, Cynthia." I stood now. "I have to go."

She grabbed her coat, throwing money on the table and following me out.

"Alex, you got a second opportunity. Don't let it go..."

I carried on walking away from her; her words were swirling around in my head.

* * *

"This all just seems to final." Mitchie and I sat in a booth in our local deli. My stomach had been doing back flips all day but that was only one of a million reasons I had decided not to eat anything. Mitchie loved the place but I wasn't so keen, it needed to be checked by an official before I decided to eat here. As it was approaching the evening, the lights had dimmed considerably and it set a calmer atmosphere than the afternoon had brought. The deep red walls were decorated with upside-down looking candleholders that created magnificent shapes on the walls and distracted me from a painful goodbye.

"I'll bet that you'll hate London. My cousin lives there and I went to stay with her one time and the people there were so rude." She paused for a moment, "Ruder than the people here" She nodded her agreeing with that sentiment.

I laughed as I sipped my bottle of water, "Mitchie, it's 6 months and then I'm coming straight back here. I want to work here. You know that but I can't sit around waiting for flashes of the old Alex to appear. A new city will refresh my perspective. Besides, I want to see if I can pass for British." I smiled cheekily at her, poking her to make her feel better.

"There's no way." She smiled. "That people will mistake you for being British. You're like an All-American girl."

"Shut up." I laughed.

"I just, I hate the fact that you have to travel halfway around the world to get away from all of this. Does it mean you're having doubts?"

I shook my head even as she formed the words. "No doubts. I'm not breaking up a wedding for a groom I hardly know. I don't want everyone thinking I'm just like the Old Alex because I'm not. She's dead."

"I know, sorry. I wasn't even friends with you back then but when the two of you are together it's like… a powerful force. I understand where you are coming from, Allie but you should bear in mind that these months planning the wedding, you've gotten really close to him and the way you've found each other again. Doesn't it feel like it's meant to be? Like you're..." She flailed as she tried to find the word.

"Soulmates?" I cut in. I thought long and hard for a second, "Maybe."


End file.
